


炮友關係

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 不是一篇很認真的文（aka本來沒有打算要認真）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 6





	炮友關係

炮友M跟炮友G，人如其名，是炮友。

炮友M下了派對打電話，但對方從轎車上走下來時只看到他坐在家門口的台階上。

炮友G踩著皮鞋停在他面前挑挑眉。

我鑰匙丟了進不去，發現的時候已經來不及跟你說了。炮友M嘆著氣，他穿著正裝坐在地上實在有點突兀。不然我們去飯店…

你覺得這種特殊節日大半夜的飯店會有空房？炮友G盤著自己的手，也是穿正裝的人剛剛不知道去了哪裡。

那你家…

不行。

炮友M斜著眼督了他一眼，金屋藏嬌哦，他酸溜溜的說。

炮友G沒有反駁，卻搞得對方莫名的不安起來。他也不知道自己在不安什麼，只好裝作瀟灑的站起來拍拍屁股上的灰塵。

那怎麼辦，就地解散嗎，我都把你叫過來了…

炮友G回過身走向剛剛停在路邊的車，頭也沒回。

上車吧，解散你是還能回家嗎，不是沒鑰匙。

炮友M想開口說我不需要你的施捨，大不了就在草地上躺一晚（也就剩幾個小時），天亮再找鎖匠，但最後他只是癟癟嘴跟著對方上了車。

他也不知道他要開車把他們載去哪裡，但好像如果是他載的話，被載去賣掉也沒關係。

炮友M把瘦得沒什麼肉的臉頰擠在搖下窗戶的窗框上吹著風想，很安靜，有點無聊，剛剛喝了點酒為什麼現在才開始想睡覺。

炮友G開著車沒講話也沒放音樂，等到他停下車時才發現對方已經睡著了。

他伸手過去摸了摸他的頭，發現被風吹得涼颼颼的。

他搖醒對方，本來也沒多想，但在看到他揉著睡眼惺忪的眼睛迷迷糊糊醒來時鬼使神差的吻了上去。

平時他們做愛都很少接吻，炮友M顧著呻吟和罵髒話，炮友G憋著嘴不出聲。

這一吻兩個人都懵了。先是炮友M反應過來，他咯咯笑了起來，還一面嘲笑炮友G是不是愛上他了。

炮友G答不上來，他也不知道炮友M是不是在認真的問，只好再一不做二不休的堵住他的嘴。

他們像酒精遲來一樣粗魯的撕咬，從前座拉扯著往後座跌，在狹小的車裡弓著背。炮友M抱著炮友G的頸子跨坐在他身上，整個人向下低著，感覺到對方的鼻子抵在自己的左胸膛。

皮椅蒸上的濕氣和汗水使他想用膝蓋撐著也無法平衡，顛簸得他又只能再抱得更緊一點，彷彿再大力一些就能把兩個人融在一起。

其實外面很空曠，半夜的荒郊野外根本不會有人經過，他們大可直接到空間更大的車外。但炮友M不想吹風，炮友G也不想讓等一下會更脆弱的炮友M吹到風。

車裡的熱氣在炮友G把兩人都清理乾淨後才漸漸消失。

炮友M指使著炮友G把他抱到引擎蓋上坐著，主人般的拍拍身旁的位子一臉饜足。

炮友G怕熱騰騰的炮友M頂著清晨的寒氣又著涼，從後車廂拿了條毯子才爬上車蓋。

百萬名車就成了他們的墊腳和椅子。

炮友M把對方全蓋在自己身上的毯子分過去了一點。天已經快要亮了，直到現在他才看清他們在一個小山上，底下城市的燈火在灰濛濛的天色裡虛幻又真實。

我們在哪？炮友M的語調裡沒有一絲疲憊，大概是來時補過的眠成效出奇。

top of the world。炮友G反射性般想都沒想的說。

炮友M笑了兩聲，在毯子下摳著炮友G的手。喂，你醒醒，別放空了，你知道你剛剛說了什麼嗎？

我說了什麼？炮友G這才回過神來看著炮友M，他是真的不知道自己說了什麼。

你說你喜歡我。炮友M笑著看他，眼睛亮亮的，淺色的瞳孔在微亮的冷色清晨裡更加清脆。

炮友G沒有講話，看著炮友M好一陣子。炮友M也沒躲，嘴巴笑著但眼睛很認真，就這樣看著炮友G。

天亮了，原本灰藍色的天空變成淡淡的橘色，他們在的山頭面對著太陽升起的方向，腳下的世界好像又活了起來。

那你呢。Gerald問。

我也喜歡你。Colson笑得瞇起眼睛。

\---

他們在日出裡接吻，原本玩著的手扣在一起。

所以你家到底有什麼為什麼不能去？Colson靠著Gerald，懶洋洋的問。

有你的生日禮物。

什麼？？

一套定制的架子鼓，你上次說想要的，來不及收，不能給你看到。

**Author's Note:**

> top of the world 我終於搞了！！！
> 
> 雖然沒寫到但跺腳真的好好笑


End file.
